


You're My Type

by chivalin



Series: Natjana x Malavai Quinn [10]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-04-22 21:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14317167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chivalin/pseuds/chivalin
Summary: Natjana has a surprise for Quinn.[Repost from "Chiv's Tales from the Empire" in an effort to make things less cluttered in there & easier to find overall]





	You're My Type

Quinn was sitting at the edge of the bed, looking expectantly towards bathroom door. Natjana was behind it, preparing her surprise for him. Quinn wasn’t sure what to think, as his love had never given him a surprise before. She preferred to be blunt and direct, usually just telling him what she had in mind.

Quinn’s thoughts came to an abrupt stop, when the door opened. His eyes widened, and he gasped audibly. “My lord…” he said, rising from the bed. His eyes didn’t leave Natjana who was wearing black lingerie.

“So, what do you think?” Natjana’s voice made Quinn drag his eyes to her face, and furrow his brows a little. Why did she sound so uncertain? “You look amazing,” Quinn said, and with a few hasty steps, he was at an arm’s length from her. “You think it fits?” Natjana asked, adjusting the bra’s straps that went behind her neck.

“The site I bought this had leaner models, and they… they definitely wore it better than me.”

Quinn blinked at her lord’s confession, looking down her body again. He eagerly took in her muscular arms and stomach that made him shiver pleasantly. His eyes went to her hips and down next, and he admired how the see-through stockings accentuated her fit legs. She was also wearing high heels that made her tower even more over him than usual.

“Like I said, my lord, you look absolutely gorgeous,” Quinn reassured, lifting his gaze back to Natjana who had a small smile on her lips. She pulled him to her, and Quinn let his arms wrap around her waist. “You definitely have a type then, Malavai,” Natjana teased, and Quinn smiled, leaning in for a kiss.

“My type is you, my love, and no one else.”

**Author's Note:**

> All kinds of comments and constructive criticism is appreciated :).
> 
> (Find me on [Tumbr](https://chivalin.tumblr.com/))


End file.
